Daboku
by Tshya
Summary: Meurtris, talés. La vie quotidienne des shinobis de Konoha.
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Le manga Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Bienvenue à tous. Ceci est ma première fanfiction. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Je tiens à remercier Cocoli pour son aide précieuse en tant que bêta reader.

-

Le soleil se levait sur le village alors que la brume de l'aube commençait à se dissiper sous les premiers rayons de l'astre naissant. Konoha semblait paisible, se réveillant tranquillement au rythme des volets claquants et des lumières qui apparaissaient doucement dans la pénombre. Dans les foyers, certains civils se réveillaient tandis que des ombres filaient sur les toits. Alors que les villageois s'apprêtaient à commencer une nouvelle journée calme et répétitive, les shinobis de Konoha veillaient à la protection et à la défense du village caché du pays du Feu.

Une ombre se faufila entre deux marchands assemblant leurs étals. Elle glissa, pesta entre ses dents après s'être rétablie d'un coup de bassin nerveux et repartit encore plus rapidement. Son regard ne captait, parmi les flashs que son cerveau réceptionnait dans la vitesse, que de brèves scènes, où le ninja silencieux décortiquait chaque mouvement, vérifiait inconsciemment, par habitude, qu'aucun geste offensif ne survienne. Sa conscience se reporta brutalement sur le chemin, barré par une imposante charrette chargée de légumes et tirée par deux bovins massifs. Avisant un appentis, l'ombre y sauta d'un bond souple, prit légèrement appui sur les tuiles mousseuses et glissantes, puis continua sa lancée sur les toits. Montant de plus en plus haut, l'ombre s'arrêta un court instant sur la terrasse d'une habitation. Levant la tête vers le ciel, elle scruta, à l'affût, un signe dans l'aurore encore sombre. Puis elle repartit. En quelques minutes, elle parvint à son but. Filant encore sur les toits, les bras tendus derrière son dos, elle vit enfin le bâtiment austère. Toutes les lumières étaient allumées et une foule distincte de ninjas aux uniformes semblables y grouillaient comme dans une fourmilière.

Il était 6 heures du matin, et Kaede Shimonji commençait sa journée.

Elle était née il y a 21 ans un mois d'avril, à l'époque où l'économie florissait et où les relations entre les pays n'étaient pas aussi chaotiques. Elle avait donc grandi dans un climat calme et tranquille, bercée par une famille soudée. Son père était médecin de campagne, et sa mère l'assistait dans cette tâche. Elle en avait gardé une sorte d'indifférence curieuse pour les effusions de sang et les membres tranchés. Ce qui l'avait grandement aidée par la suite. Ses parents n'avaient jamais compris pourquoi leur fille avait voulu devenir ninja. Alors elles les avaient laissés. Parfois, quand elle s'autorisait à penser à eux, elle ne pouvait cacher le fait qu'ils lui manquaient. Ses deux frères aussi, qui avaient emprunté un chemin bien différent du sien. L'aîné avait suivi l'enseignement de leur père et son cadet, qui était depuis toujours attiré par le théâtre, avait un jour suivi un saltimbanque-marionnettiste. Kaede ne l'avait jamais revu. Peut être était-il mort, peut être vendait-il toujours du bonheur le long des routes. Elle, elle ne regrettait pas son choix, s'interdisant de toute manière de le remettre en question. Le doute, c'était la mort. Pourtant, dans certains accès de conscience lors de ses longues nuits blanches, elle se disait qu'elle n'était de toute manière pas faite pour une vie normale, tranquille et paisible. L'Art ninja était la voie qu'elle avait choisie, et qui la guiderait jusqu'à sa mort.

Quand elle franchit la porte principale de la caserne, elle avait déjà mis de coté toutes préoccupations personnelles. Elle était un soldat. Alors son regard se fit dur, son port de tête se redressa et ses pas se firent plus fermes, tout en restant silencieux. Sa main gauche se saisit de son bandana, qui ne laissait apercevoir que deux yeux d'un bleu d'acier. D'un geste sec, elle le retira. Son bandeau étincela sur son front tandis que des mèches de cheveux châtains jaillirent, attachés en plusieurs queues de cheval effilochées. Elle fourra le morceau de tissu dans une poche de son pantalon, vérifiant machinalement l'étui à kunaïs pendant sur le bas de son rein gauche. L'horloge affichait 06 h08. Elle se permit un sourire, ayant encore raccourci le temps qu'elle mettait pour arriver à la caserne -un jour de marché pour ne rien arranger-. Sa pensée se porta sur sa jambe droite, toujours bandée afin de l'immobiliser un maximum et poisseuse de baume anesthésiant. Et accessoirement la raison de sa venue à la section administrative de la base. Avec un soupir, elle constata que la douleur était toujours présente, même après des semaines de rééducation et un traitement médicamenteux journalier, la pinçant au moindre mouvement, qu'il soit brusque ou non. Peut être que quelques fibres musculaires s'étaient une nouvelle fois déchirées à cause de sa course matinale. Elle l'ignora.

La douleur était la compagne de tout les jours du shinobi. Une compagne de peine. Elle rappelait qu'on était toujours en vie.

Kaede marchait depuis un petit moment dans les couloirs. Elle avait déjà traversé plusieurs des sections du bâtiment, et monté plusieurs étages. Son bureau, enfin le lieu où elle passait plus de 15 heures par jour à remplir de la paperasse inutile, était situé au dernier étage de l'aile du bâtiment située en face de celui de la Godaïme (qui se trouvait dans l'aile réservée aux affaires et aux litiges importants). Ce qui occasionnait quelques belles frousses quand un fauteuil venait s'encastrer dans le mur de votre bureau, frôlant votre tempe avec sa roulette encore vivante, après avoir traversé la paroi. Kaede s'était peu à peu habituée, arrêtant de sauter à chaque fois sur ses pieds en dégainant kunais et shurikens, à l'affût et le cœur battant. Et en venait même à apprécier ce climat apocalyptique qui empêchait pourtant toute activité cérébrale.

Et puis, elle avait commencé une vie à peu près normale, de citadine. Depuis que sa jambe avait été réduite à l'état de farce à dinde, les missions de rang autre que D lui avaient été interdites. Et afin d'éviter d'être diminuée à accomplir des missions de genins, elle avait demandé à la Godaime si un poste administratif était à pouvoir, le temps de sa convalescence.

Avec un long soupir, elle poussa la porte de l'office de l'épaule, et se dirigea vers sa table. Prenant immédiatement conscience que la pile monstrueuse de comptes rendus de missions avait doublé dans la nuit, elle s'affala sur sa chaise, et retint un grognement quand les chairs de sa cuisse se posèrent sur le bois. Elle la considéra un instant. Puis s'installant plus confortablement, prit le premier compte rendu et l'ouvrit.

Quand elle releva les yeux, la pile avait diminué de moitié et elle se rendit compte qu'il était midi passé. Elle se leva, prit sa veste et sortit. Le quartier général des shinobis siégeait en plein centre de la ville, entouré par l'école où étaient formés les genins et l'hôpital. Au milieu, la place centrale et sa fontaine étaient noyées sous les échoppes, les étals et la foule. Elle leva le nez vers le ciel, regarda un court instant la falaise sculptée puis repartit en étouffant un bâillement. Là haut, les cinq Hokages veillaient.

Toutes les boutiques étaient noires de monde. Le grand marché de Konoha attirait bien plus que des habitants, et le village caché ouvrait ses portes aux commerçants et visiteurs venus d'ailleurs. La sécurité en était accrue, et elle entendait parfois, dans les couloirs, des ninjas de classe moyenne ou supérieure pester de devoir tenir le piquet une journée entière à surveiller des civils. Les incidents étaient rares, et concernaient pour la plupart des carambolages de charrettes ou des échauffourées d'adolescents. Puis, les deux jours passés, le village charriait des flots entiers de personnes, les lourdes portes se refermaient, et Konoha redevenait interdit d'accès.

Un gamin, affublé d'un masque de jounin lui déboula dans les genoux, et elle bondit sur le côté. Elle le regarda détaler, son masque lui cachant la moitié de son champ de vision et rigola. Quelques pas plus loin, le garçon rentra de plein fouet dans quelqu'un et en fut quitte avec une oreille plus rouge que l' un marchand de brochette, elle s'approcha, et reconnut du coin de l'œil un chuunin nouvellement nommé. Cette année, la promotion avait été fructueuse, et les rangs des genins s'étaient éclaircis. Il l'aperçut, et hocha la tête en signe de salutation et ses yeux se déportèrent sur sa jambe. Ce fut son regard à elle qui s'étrécit, à en devenir menaçant. Elle le foudroya du regard, et ne cessa de le fixer que lorsqu'il s'en alla, sa commande à la main. Alors elle paya à son tour, et tourna les talons pour chercher un coin tranquille.

Ça la rendait malade. Évidemment, la nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour. Quand un ninja de rang supérieur, affecté à une mission difficile revenait estropié ou sérieusement touché, ça se répandait comme une traînée de poudre. Du pain béni pour la pause café. Chacun allait de son pronostic, à débattre dans quelle circonstance cela s'était produit, si ça aurait pu être évité et si la blessure allait mettre fin à la carrière de l'infortuné. Ce genre d'histoire était monnaie courante. Dans le cas où le shinobi reprenait ses fonctions après un arrêt, il était accueilli et respecté. Mais si sa blessure l'empêchait de reprendre les armes, il était considéré comme quelqu'un n'ayant plus sa place, et mis de coté par ses pairs. La retraite pour le shinobi, est le pire sort qu'on puisse lui souhaiter. Ils sont traités comme des vestiges vivants. Plus d'une fois, Kaede avait vu des estropiés et des retraités quitter purement et simplement le village, renier tout lien avec l'Art ninja, et s'installer dans une cité civile voisine, ou en tant que paysan. Les ninja tombés au combat voient graver leurs noms sur la stèle mortuaire, leurs âmes ajoutées à la flamme de la volonté du feu. Les oubliés, eux, n'ont rien. Les parias d'une société qu'ils ont jurés de protéger.

Et de voir ce schéma irrémédiable appliqué à elle même rendait Kaede folle de douleur. Elle haïssait cette jambe agonisante et raide, striée de bleus. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle aurait dû retrouver une locomotion normale et reprendre l'entrainement pour retrouver son niveau d'avant. La douleur n'était jamais passée. La Godaime elle même s'était chargé des soins. Et pourtant, même le chakra bienfaisant n'avait pas lavé ses blessures. Les nerfs étaient touchés, et les fibres musculaires trop raides et lésées pour que la rééducation ne montre des résultats vraiment probants. Elle n'avait pas loupé son regard ni même le soupir désolé que Tsunade lui avait adressé. Et l'interdiction d'effectuer des missions jusqu'à nouvel ordre était tombée le lendemain.

Sans y penser, elle était allée vers le côté Est de la ville, là où les terrains d'entrainement étaient quadrillés. Elle finit par se laisser tomber sous un arbre, étendit sa jambe et ouvrit son sac. Il faisait beau, et les bruits étouffants du marché paraissaient comme assourdis. Elle mordit dans une brochette et appuya sa nuque contre le tronc. Les brochettes étaient foutrement bonnes et elle regretta presque de ne pas en avoir pris d'autres.

« Je me doutais que tu serais là. »

Elle rigola, considérant l'arrivante avec un sourire cynique.

« T'as le don de voyance maintenant ?

-Je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu ne supporte pas la foule, et encore moins le grand marché de printemps. »

Elle la regarda en souriant s'affaler dans l'herbe, en face d'elle. Petite et souple comme une liane, Akyo Abiru était l'une de ses plus anciennes camarades. Pour cause, elles se connaissaient depuis plus de 6 ans et avaient partagé nombre de missions ensembles.

« T'es rentrée de mission, finalement ?

- Bah oui, comme tu vois. Je suis allée déposer mon compte rendu dans ton bureau mais tu t'étais déjà fais la malle.

- Pour manger de très bonnes brochettes. »

Elle rirent toutes les deux et le silence s'installa. Akyo roula sur le dos et s'étira, les jambes au soleil.

« J'ai bronzé des pieds, tiens. Faut dire, y faisait beau. Toi, par contre, t'es aussi pâle qu'un makino neko. »

Elle lui lança la pique de sa brochette sur la tête et elle se planta dans les cheveux courts et indisciplinés d'Akyo.

« Le makino neko t'emmerde.

- Fais pas la gueule, ça te va bien le ton geisha. »

Là, elle dut esquiver le contenu du sac en papier et les serviettes en rigolant. Kaede faisait clairement la gueule mais ses yeux restaient amusés.

« Et à part glander le cul sur une chaise à faire un boulot chiant, quoi de neuf ?

- J'ai toujours ma jambe en bois. »

Le ton était redevenu sérieux, presque mortuaire. Akyo savait aussi bien dans quelle direction partait Kaede, et ça lui déplaisait tout autant.

« T'as essayé de relancer la Godaime ou pas ?

Je ne vais pas revenir tout le temps là dessus, elle a dit qu'une autre opération pouvait tout aussi bien me rendre mes capacités que me virer tout ce qu'il reste de vivant là dedans.

Tu refuses de tenter ?

Y'a beaucoup plus de chances de me retrouver sur une patte qu'autre chose. Ça me fout les boules. »

Akyo lui jeta un coup d'œil. Kaede avait le regard tourné vers le village et elle sentait d'ici l'angoisse et la peur.

« Tu sais, l'élève de Gai, là, Lee je crois. Il a tenté et ça a réussi. Et pourtant, c'était pas gagné non plus.

- Je sais, oui. Mais si ça rate, j'aurais plus qu'à plier bagage et à partir du village.

- Ça te ressemble pas du tout, d'hésiter comme ça, au pied du mur.

- .....

- Et de rester dans un bureau, franchement, Kaede, c'est pas toi. Tente la, cette putain d'opération.

- Tu crois quoi ? »

Kaede la regardait droit dans les yeux, et une colère froide avait remplacé la peur.

« Tu crois que ça me plait, de faire un boulot de civil, de sentir les regards de toute la caserne sur ma jambe ? De ne même pas pouvoir s'entrainer, de ne pas avoir crédit aux yeux d'un jounin..

- Kaede, dis pas ça.

- Laisse moi parler. Elle haletait presque, et son regard oscillait entre une haine et une peur si primaire qu'Akyo hocha presque timidement la tête.

- Même les chunins. Sans parler des genins. J'aurais préféré crever, avoir la tête écrabouillée par cette enflure de nukenin plutôt que de subir ça.

- Ne crache pas sur....

- Tu sais que c'est vrai. Tu le sais, et par pitié, arrête d'essayer de me foutre des œillères. Je suis consciente de tout ça, et toutes les nuits je les passent à prier pour que cette foutue guibole se détende et me laisse faire ce pour quoi je suis faite. »

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne parlèrent pendant un petit moment, et Kaede reprit longuement son souffle, s'efforçant de ravaler le poids qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Elle soupira longuement et lorgna vers son amie, presque penaude.

« Excuse moi, Akyo....

- Bah au moins tu vas bien dormir ce soir, toi. Elle souriait, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Tu me raccompagnes jusqu'à ma cellule de bureaucrate à la manque ?

- Ouais, je te dois bien ça, va. »

Quand Kaede reprit place devant son bureau, elle ouvrit en premier lieu le rapport de son amie. Puis elle releva la tête, et vit que cette dernière se trouvait justement dans le bureau de Godaime, et que les regards convergeaient tous les deux vers elle. Elle jura et promit à Akyo un sort funeste.


	2. Chapitre 2

Kaede marchait depuis un petit moment dans les couloirs. Elle avait déjà traversé plusieurs des sections du bâtiment, et monté plusieurs étages. Son bureau, enfin le lieu où elle passait plus de 15 heures par jour à remplir de la paperasse inutile, était situé au dernier étage de l'aile du bâtiment située en face de celui de la Godaïme (qui se trouvait dans l'aile réservée aux affaires et aux litiges importants). Ce qui occasionnait quelques belles frousses quand un fauteuil venait s'encastrer dans le mur de votre bureau, frôlant votre tempe avec sa roulette encore vivante, après avoir traversé la paroi. Kaede s'était peu à peu habituée, arrêtant de sauter à chaque fois sur ses pieds en dégainant kunais et shurikens, à l'affût et le cœur battant. Et en venait même à apprécier ce climat apocalyptique qui empêchait pourtant toute activité cérébrale.

Et puis, elle avait commencé une vie à peu près normale, de citadine. Depuis que sa jambe avait été réduite à l'état de farce à dinde, les missions de rang autre que D lui avaient été interdites. Et afin d'éviter d'être diminuée à accomplir des missions de genins, elle avait demandé à la Godaime si un poste administratif était à pouvoir, le temps de sa convalescence.

Avec un long soupir, elle poussa la porte de l'office de l'épaule, et se dirigea vers sa table. Prenant immédiatement conscience que la pile monstrueuse de comptes rendus de missions avait doublé dans la nuit, elle s'affala sur sa chaise, et retint un grognement quand les chairs de sa cuisse se posèrent sur le bois. Elle la considéra un instant. Puis s'installant plus confortablement, prit le premier compte rendu et l'ouvrit.

Quand elle releva les yeux, la pile avait diminué de moitié et elle se rendit compte qu'il était midi passé. Elle se leva, prit sa veste et sortit. Le quartier général des shinobis siégeait en plein centre de la ville, entouré par l'école où étaient formés les genins et l'hôpital. Au milieu, la place centrale et sa fontaine étaient noyées sous les échoppes, les étals et la foule. Elle leva le nez vers le ciel, regarda un court instant la falaise sculptée puis repartit en étouffant un bâillement. Là haut, les cinq Hokages veillaient.

Toutes les boutiques étaient noires de monde. Le grand marché de Konoha attirait bien plus que des habitants, et le village caché ouvrait ses portes aux commerçants et visiteurs venus d'ailleurs. La sécurité en était accrue, et elle entendait parfois, dans les couloirs, des ninjas de classe moyenne ou supérieure pester de devoir tenir le piquet une journée entière à surveiller des civils. Les incidents étaient rares, et concernaient pour la plupart des carambolages de charrettes ou des échauffourées d'adolescents. Puis, les deux jours passés, le village charriait des flots entiers de personnes, les lourdes portes se refermaient, et Konoha redevenait interdit d'accès.

Un gamin, affublé d'un masque de jounin lui déboula dans les genoux, et elle bondit sur le côté. Elle le regarda détaler, son masque lui cachant la moitié de son champ de vision et rigola. Quelques pas plus loin, le garçon rentra de plein fouet dans quelqu'un et en fut quitte avec une oreille plus rouge que l'autre.

Avisant un marchand de brochette, elle s'approcha, et reconnut du coin de l'œil un chuunin nouvellement nommé. Cette année, la promotion avait été fructueuse, et les rangs des genins s'étaient éclaircis. Il l'aperçut, et hocha la tête en signe de salutation et ses yeux se déportèrent sur sa jambe. Ce fut son regard à elle qui s'étrécit, à en devenir menaçant. Elle le foudroya du regard, et ne cessa de le fixer que lorsqu'il s'en alla, sa commande à la main. Alors elle paya à son tour, et tourna les talons pour chercher un coin tranquille.

Ça la rendait malade. Évidemment, la nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour. Quand un ninja de rang supérieur, affecté à une mission difficile revenait estropié ou sérieusement touché, ça se répandait comme une traînée de poudre. Du pain béni pour la pause café. Chacun allait de son pronostic, à débattre dans quelle circonstance cela s'était produit, si ça aurait pu être évité et si la blessure allait mettre fin à la carrière de l'infortuné. Ce genre d'histoire était monnaie courante. Dans le cas où le shinobi reprenait ses fonctions après un arrêt, il était accueilli et respecté. Mais si sa blessure l'empêchait de reprendre les armes, il était considéré comme quelqu'un n'ayant plus sa place, et mis de coté par ses pairs. La retraite pour le shinobi, est le pire sort qu'on puisse lui souhaiter. Ils sont traités comme des vestiges vivants. Plus d'une fois, Kaede avait vu des estropiés et des retraités quitter purement et simplement le village, renier tout lien avec l'Art ninja, et s'installer dans une cité civile voisine, ou en tant que paysan. Les ninja tombés au combat voient graver leurs noms sur la stèle mortuaire, leurs âmes ajoutées à la flamme de la volonté du feu. Les oubliés, eux, n'ont rien. Les parias d'une société qu'ils ont jurés de protéger.

Et de voir ce schéma irrémédiable appliqué à elle même rendait Kaede folle de douleur. Elle haïssait cette jambe agonisante et raide, striée de bleus. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle aurait dû retrouver une locomotion normale et reprendre l'entrainement pour retrouver son niveau d'avant. La douleur n'était jamais passée. La Godaime elle même s'était chargé des soins. Et pourtant, même le chakra bienfaisant n'avait pas lavé ses blessures. Les nerfs étaient touchés, et les fibres musculaires trop raides et lésées pour que la rééducation ne montre des résultats vraiment probants. Elle n'avait pas loupé son regard ni même le soupir désolé que Tsunade lui avait adressé. Et l'interdiction d'effectuer des missions jusqu'à nouvel ordre était tombée le lendemain.

Sans y penser, elle était allée vers le côté Est de la ville, là où les terrains d'entrainement étaient quadrillés. Elle finit par se laisser tomber sous un arbre, étendit sa jambe et ouvrit son sac. Il faisait beau, et les bruits étouffants du marché paraissaient comme assourdis. Elle mordit dans une brochette et appuya sa nuque contre le tronc. Les brochettes étaient foutrement bonnes et elle regretta presque de ne pas en avoir pris d'autres.

« Je me doutais que tu serais là. »

Elle rigola, considérant l'arrivante avec un sourire cynique.

« T'as le don de voyance maintenant ?

-Je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu ne supporte pas la foule, et encore moins le grand marché de printemps. »

Elle la regarda en souriant s'affaler dans l'herbe, en face d'elle. Petite et souple comme une liane, Akyo Abiru était l'une de ses plus anciennes camarades. Pour cause, elles se connaissaient depuis plus de 6 ans et avaient partagé nombre de missions ensembles.

« T'es rentrée de mission, finalement ?

Bah oui, comme tu vois. Je suis allée déposer mon compte rendu dans ton bureau mais tu t'étais déjà fais la malle.

Pour manger de très bonnes brochettes. »

Elle rirent toutes les deux et le silence s'installa. Akyo roula sur le dos et s'étira, les jambes au soleil.

« J'ai bronzé des pieds, tiens. Faut dire, y faisait beau. Toi, par contre, t'es aussi pâle qu'un makino neko. »

Elle lui lança la pique de sa brochette sur la tête et elle se planta dans les cheveux courts et indisciplinés d'Akyo.

« Le makino neko t'emmerde.

- Fais pas la gueule, ça te va bien le ton geisha. »

Là, elle dut esquiver le contenu du sac en papier et les serviettes en rigolant. Kaede faisait clairement la gueule mais ses yeux restaient amusés.

« Et à part glander le cul sur une chaise à faire un boulot chiant, quoi de neuf ?

- J'ai toujours ma jambe en bois. »

Le ton était redevenu sérieux, presque mortuaire. Akyo savait aussi bien dans quelle direction partait Kaede, et ça lui déplaisait tout autant.

« T'as essayé de relancer la Godaime ou pas ?

- Je ne vais pas revenir tout le temps là dessus, elle a dit qu'une autre opération pouvait tout aussi bien me rendre mes capacités que me virer tout ce qu'il reste de vivant là dedans.

- Tu refuses de tenter ?

- Y'a beaucoup plus de chances de me retrouver sur une patte qu'autre chose. Ça me fout les boules. »

Akyo lui jeta un coup d'œil. Kaede avait le regard tourné vers le village et elle sentait d'ici l'angoisse et la peur.

« Tu sais, l'élève de Gai, là, Rock Lee je crois. Il a tenté et ça a réussi. Et pourtant, c'était pas gagné non plus.

- Je sais, oui. Mais si ça rate, j'aurais plus qu'à plier bagage et à partir du village.

- Ça te ressemble pas du tout, d'hésiter comme ça, au pied du mur.

- .....

- Et de rester dans un bureau, franchement, Kaede, c'est pas toi. Tente la, cette putain d'opération.

- Tu crois quoi ? »

Kaede la regardait droit dans les yeux, et une colère froide avait remplacé la peur.

« Tu crois que ça me plait, de faire un boulot de civil, de sentir les regards de toute la caserne sur ma jambe ? De ne même pas pouvoir s'entrainer, de ne pas avoir crédit aux yeux d'un jounin..

- Kaede, dis pas ça.

- Laisse moi parler. Elle haletait presque, et son regard oscillait entre une haine et une peur si primaire qu'Akyo hocha presque timidement la tête.

- Même les chunins. Sans parler des genins. J'aurais préféré crever, avoir la tête écrabouillée par cette enflure de nukenin plutôt que de subir ça.

- Ne crache pas sur....

- Tu sais que c'est vrai. Tu le sais, et par pitié, arrête d'essayer de me foutre des œillères. Je suis consciente de tout ça, et toutes les nuits je les passent à prier pour que cette foutue guibole se détende et me laisse faire ce pour quoi je suis faite. »

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne parlèrent pendant un petit moment, et Kaede reprit longuement son souffle, s'efforçant de ravaler le poids qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Elle soupira longuement et lorgna vers son amie, presque penaude.

« Excuse moi, Akyo....

- Bah au moins tu vas bien dormir ce soir, toi. Elle souriait, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Tu me raccompagnes jusqu'à ma cellule de bureaucrate à la manque ?

- Ouais, je te dois bien ça, va. »

Quand Kaede reprit place devant son bureau, elle ouvrit en premier lieu le rapport de son amie. Puis elle releva la tête, et vit que cette dernière se trouvait justement dans le bureau de Godaime, et que les regards convergeaient tous les deux vers elle. Elle jura et promit à Akyo un sort funeste.


End file.
